The Warped Adventures of Terry
by Luster
Summary: Terry and gang have never experienced ANYTHING like what they are getting themselves into. Stoners and sex crazed monsters are common in GreatTree. :)
1. Terry and Milayou

**The Warped Adventures of Terry**

**Written by: Luster**  
  
Just for the record, I do not own any part of Dragon Warrior Monsters. Enix (I believe) does. But hey, it would be great if I did. I would be making a bunch of money... But anyway, I don't. And by the way, this story is really, really risky. I would be incredibly amazed if it actually gets up onto the site. This story is meant to be humourous and that's all. Thanks for your time. :)  
  
Cast:  
  
- **Terry**: The main character. The story basically revolves around this kid. Terry isn't the sharpest crayon in the blender, if you know what I mean. Uh, you do know what I mean, right? Well to be blunt about it... Terry is a moron. But Terry isn't all about stupidity. Oh no! Terry has a few secrets up his sleeve...  
  
- **Slib**: Terry's first monster. Slib is just a Slime. An ugly blue Slime monster. No one really cares about Slimes all that much because they are so boring. But hopefully Slib will add something to the story. Slib is Terry's right-hand-man. He is always there to help out the team and... well, he's the brains of the group. Slib gets beat up for it too so there's no need to worry!  
  
- **Merg**: Merg is Terry's drug-addicted MadDragon. Merg is even stupider than Terry is. That could be because of his addiction to crack and a bunch of other illegal drugs. Merg disappears quite often to go smoke or do whatever he does and he thinks no one knows about his addiction. Tsk tsk, crack kills.  
  
- **Caxx**: Caxx is Terry's CatFly. Yeah, CatFlys aren't very interesting either and Caxx is very aware of that fact. So aware that he trys as hard as he can to be the center of attention every waking second of his miserable life. Maybe it wouldn't have been so miserable if he just hadn't accepted that PorkChop Terry gave him in the Mystic World and joined the team... What an idiot!  
  
- **Tom the Yeti**: Tom follows Terry and the gang on all of their quests and he was never once invited to. Tom tags along in the back and thinks that the four of them actually like him when in reality, they don't! Terry hasn't made a Yeti monster as a friend yet, but he doesn't plan to unless he meets another Yeti... a less annoying one.  
  
- **Watabou**: Watabou is the protector of GreatTree. Well, not really. The Watabou that was the protector died years ago. Now GreatTree is basically screwed because this Watabou is a complete idiot. Watabou isn't seen all that much as he usually stays in the Monster Stable chowing down on that huge ass piece of meat in the middle of the room.  
  
- **Zoma**: Zoma is the crazy bad guy. Gone completely crazy over time, Zoma has been trying to kill Terry and everyone he knows and loves for the past few years. Terry isn't exactly sure as to why he is being hunted down but Zoma has his reasons...  
  
- **Dicky**: Being the Master Monster Tamer's first name, Dicky has been ridiculed for his ridiculous name ever since he was in grade school. Well, ever since the other students figured out that his name is really dirty. Dicky is an old man. An old, sex crazed man. Dicky enjoys having wild and crazy butt sex with his whore wife, Pussy. Oh, and in his spare time, he breeds monsters together to make them have eggs and what not.. Blah blah blah..  
  
- **Pussy**: Dicky's sex crazed, slutty wife. Pussy is the old psychic lady who just stands around in the middle of the Town Bazzar. Pussy is always trying to get a cheap feel on anyone and everyone who strolls by her. Terry especially. But she makes it very obvious that she doesn't come cheap.  
  
- **King of GreatTree**: The self-proclamed "ruler" of GreatTree. The King does nothing but sit around on his fat, lazy ass and tells Terry what to do all the time. With the help of his little court jester.. things, the King can do whatever the hell he wants to do. The King is also a pedophile but the children in GreatTree Kingdom try to overlook that...  
  
- **Milayou**: Milayou is Terry's older sister. You know, the one who got kidnapped by Warubou in the beginning of the game. Oh for god's sake, go play the game again! Anyway, Milayou likes to have sex but she isn't a whore or anything so don't get any thoughts! She does have a bunch of STDs, though. Her motto is "If you got it, flaunt it!" And that's exactly what she does with her STDs... and she gives them as Christmas presents.

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Terry! Get to bed! You know what Mom says happens to little boys who stay up past their bedtime!" Milayou stared into her younger brother's eyes and tried to make it look as if she was a respectable role model for her sibling.  
  
"They get carried away by monsters!? How cool!" Terry exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, no. She says crazy old prison men will come to our house and rape you!" Milayou said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Nuh uh! You're freakin' stupid, Milayou. That's just what you want to happen." Terry growled at his sister. Milayou started to blush. She couldn't help it if she was a who... I mean, if her hormones were raging.  
  
"Terry! Oh my god! Just get to bed, please!" With that, Terry crawled into his bed. A few seconds later, Milayou crawled into Terry's bed with him. "Hey baby, you're lookin' good tonight!" Milayou flirted.  
  
"Oh my god! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Terry shoved her out of his bed and she landed on the ground with a loud 'thud!' "You're my freakin' sister! Oh my god!"  
  
Milayou got up and smiled. "Just trying to keep it in the family, bro!" Milayou proceeded to get into her own bed.  
  
Moments passed. Terry was asleep by now and beginning to snore. Milayou, of course, was masturbaiting and hadn't even closed her eyes to start going to sleep.  
  
"Why use this dinky little thing," Milayou pulled the family's dog out from under the covers, "When I can get the real thing... Heh." She quietly got out of her bed and stepped on the violated dog's tail. The dog let out a loud yelp. "Dammit! Stupid dog!" Milayou picked the dog up and drop kicked it across the room. Terry turned over in his sleep. "Oh! Oops!" Milayou tip-toed over to her brother's bed and attempted to climb in with him. All of a sudden, Warubou popped out from Milayou's bra.  
  
"What the hell was a Mystic Portal doing in there?" Warubou yelled. He was quickly greeted with a 'shh!' from Milayou. "Oh dear lord, what the hell are you doing, Milayou? Are you trying to get free sex from your brother? Weirdo."  
  
Milayou looked over at him. "For your information, I'm not trying to get free sex from him. Why would I get it from him when I know I could get it from you. Or that dog over there..."  
  
Warubou raised an eyebrow. "You are so freakin' nasty. Come on! Were going to the Kingdom of GreatTree."  
  
"Why?" Asked Milayou.  
  
Warubou rolled his eyes. "Because we just are." Milayou crossed her arms. "Honestly, I don't know why we're going to GreatTree. We just need to move this story along. Okay? Is that what you wanted from me?" The disgruntled Warubou grabbed Milayou by the shirt and dragged her over to the dresser drawer.  
  
"Ohhh! Warubou! I never knew you were so kinky! Here, let me take this annoying shirt off for you..." Milayou shrieked.  
  
"Oh my dear god! Just get in the dresser!" The two of them hopped into the dresser drawer and headed towards the Kingdom of GreatTree.  
  
Terry, who is still sleeping like a lazy ass bum, hadn't heard any of the commotion that had just went on just a few feet from his bed. Hours passed when finally Watabou climbed out of the dresser drawer.  
  
"Ahh! Terry! Why the hell do you allow Milayou to keep her sex toys in your dresser? Just so you know, I would have been here to get you a hell of a lot sooner if it hadn't been for those damn anal beads getting the drawer stuck! I almost died in there!" Watabou screamed through the house. Terry turned over in his sleep. Watabou walked over to him and patted him on the back a few times to attempt to wake him up.  
  
"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey!" Watabou whispered. He continued to poke Terry's back. "Oh my god. This damn kid sleeps like a brick!" Watabou walked over to the far end of the room, grabbed the molested dog, and smacked Terry with it. "Wake the fuck up, dumbass! We need to get to GreatTree sometime THIS YEAR!"  
  
Terry rolled over again. Watabou, who was completely fed up with the circumstances at hand, started to walk back over to the dresser drawer. "Fuck that kid. He can get his own ass over to GreatTree. Screw him." Watabou walked through the room and accidently stepped on one of Milayou's teddy bears that seem to be thrown about the house and it let out a quiet squeak.  
  
Terry rolled back over and opened his eyes. "What was that noise, Milayou?" Watabou looked over at Terry and his jaw dropped.  
  
"You piece of sh..." Watabou started but was quickly interuppted by Terry.  
  
"Watabou! Holy hell! It's been a while since I've seen you!"  
  
"No, I've never even met you before. The Watabou you met a long time ago died years ago. Heart attack from pooping. Kind of embarassing if you ask me. Now let's get our asses over to the Kingdom of GreatTree, dammit! Your monsters are waiting for you!"  
  
And with that, Terry and Watabou climbed into the Mystic Portal in the dresser.  
  
**Blink, blink Yeah, so that's chapter 1. You better have enjoyed it or else I'll... ehh, I won't do anything. :P But don't worry, the next chapter won't be so boring and it gets a heck of a lot more riskier, trust me. :D Please read and review. I will accept all critisism, I love it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Warped Adventures of Terry**

**Written by: Luster**  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Terry and Watabou had finally arrived at the Kingdom of GreatTree. Once they arrived there, they were transported to the King of GreatTree's royal chambers. Terry and the King had met before and they had had many experiences throughout Terry's first journey through GreatTree. Terry, not being the smartest child in the world, had actually been seduced by the King many times. Nothing big happened between the two of them but the King was really hoping for their "relationship" to be brought to higher levels. Terry had no idea.  
  
"Ahh, Terry! I've been waiting for you. It's been a long time since we've seen each other, you know." The King sat in his royal thrown while his sex slaves... err, I mean, the court jesters fanned him and brought him food and beverages.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Um, what are we even here for, Watabou?" Terry asked.  
  
Watabou looked at Terry strangely and contemplated Terry's question. "Hmm, that's a good question. I really don't know why we're here. It has to be something big though. Maybe the Starry Night Tournament is coming back or..."  
  
"Hey! Can I see my monsters? I haven't been with them for so long!" Terry interuppted Watabou. The King smiled at Terry.  
  
"Why sure you can, TerBear. But before that, my interior designer redecorated my royal bedroom. Would you... like to check it out with me, snookums?" The King is so nasty and yet no one in the Kingdom has ever turned him into the police to get him arrested.  
  
"Oh my god. I just had to hear this nasty shit back at Terry's house and now I have to hear it again here? And what the hell is up with 'TerBear'? Oh my god, I'm gonna vomit!" Watabou exclaimed, fed up with everything and everyone around him. "You know what? I'm out of here. I'm going to go do the freak-nasty with one of your monsters at the stable, Terry. You two have fun and use protection." Watabou walked down the King's corridors and up the stairs to head to the Monster Stable.  
  
"Um, King? I would absolutely LOVE to see your room but first, can I get my monsters from Pulio at the farm? I've really missed them!" Terry smiled.  
  
"You're excused. Busy! Busy! Busy!" Both Terry and the King started to walk away. "Oh, but wait, Terry!" Terry turned around. "I have a bunch of tickets to the Mick and May show for tonight. Would you and your monsters be interested in going with me?" Terry thought about the King's proposal.  
  
"You know what? That would be great!" Terry yelled from across the room.  
  
"It's settled then! We'll go to the Mick and May show! What fun!" Terry left the room to go talk to Pulio. "And while we are there, I'll seduce Terry again and hopefully get in the backseat of the car! Har Har!" From behind the King, the two jesters were puking all over. The King continued laughing like the old fart he was. The court jesters puked so much that they eventually died.  
  
**-At the Farm-**  
  
"Hey Pulio!" Yelled Terry while running up the stairs to the farm. "I'm gonna need to pick up Slib, Merg, and Caxx! I can't wait!"  
  
Pulio stood there looking at Terry. "Why, you really have grown up since the last time I've seen you..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever Pulio. Shut the hell up and give me my fucking monsters like I asked." Terry rolled his eyes. "Damn..."  
  
"Ahem. And your monsters are ready and raring to go. They've missed you, Terry!" Slib the Slime, Merg the MadDragon, and Caxx the CatFly appeared from out of nowhere and ran up to Terry and he was greeted very warmly.  
  
"Yes! You're finally back, Terry!" Caxx said.  
  
"My intellectual readings told me you would make a gallant return, young Terry." Slib said while trying to sound all intelligent and trying to impress all the other retarded monsters around.  
  
"Heh, hey there... Uhh.. What was your name again?" Merg was too busy smoking a doobie to really even realize where he was at.  
  
"His name is Terry, dumbass! You're his monster, you should know!" Caxx said to the stoned monster.  
  
"Hey! I'll roll you up and smoke you like I did to your momma, bitch!" Merg yelled at Caxx. Insults were slung from the two monsters back and forth until the King came running from his corridors up to the Monster Farm.  
  
"Oh good golly gracious! I didn't die from that long run up those stairs! I am really fat, you know! Panting Do I smell a hamburger?" The King said. "But there's a reason I'm up here. The Mick and May show is going to start in an hour! We need to get down to the studio to get good seats!"  
  
"Oooh! Terry! Can we go with you? I love that show even though it is for highly immature children and monsters and stupid people who enjoy seeing chairs thrown at each other." Slib continued, "It sure would be cool to go, though. So, what do you say?"  
  
"I say that you need to quit being so fucking smart. Seriously, you're making the rest of us look bad. But I guess it would be okay, ask the King. He's the one with the tickets." Terry responded back to his Slime.  
  
"Then we're going with you! Screw the King, we're going!" Merg said while trying to light up. "Damn it! The wind keeps blowing out my flame! Slib! Get your ass over here and shield the wind from me, ass goblin!" Slib gave out a sigh and succummed to Merg's orders. Slib is basically everyone's bitch. Great, isn't it? All of a sudden, Watabou runs out from the Monster Stable carrying Meat Treats in both hands, arms flailing all over the place.  
  
"Terry! Terry! Panting" Watabou stopped suddenly to get some air. The damn thing needs to breathe, of course. "Terry... Still panting... Ter... Okay.. I've decided... That even though I hate you and all your friends, I'm going to do you favor."  
  
"Watabou! Shut the hell up! We need to get going so me and Terry can have wild and crazy butt sex in the backseat of... err.. I mean.. We need to get going to the Mick and May show! ... Oooh, is that Sirloin I smell? HAND IT OVER, SKANKASS!" The King chased Watabou around until Watabou kicked him in the nuts.  
  
"There. Now, Terry. Like I said, I'm going to do you a favor. There is a Yeti that was sleeping in the Monster Stable. See, I... ACCIDENTLY... started humping the damn thing and it got mad at me. Accidently, mind you! But anyway, once it came to its dumbass senses and realized what was happening to it, it started humping back. Brutally humping! Terry, come closer!" Watabou grabbed Terry and whispered in his ear. "He anal raped me!" Terry jumped back.  
  
"Sucks to be you. So what does any of this have to do with me?" Terry asked. Caxx and Merg ran into the Monster Stable to check things out real quick before they left.  
  
"Terry, I knew you were stupid but REALLY!" Terry's eyes shifted. He was losing interest in the conversation. Terry has the attention span of a drunken chicken on crack. "Terry! Look up here! That Yeti, who goes by the name of 'Tom', wants to join your team." Watabou explained.  
  
"Um okay, I really don't care. If he wants to join the team, tell him its okay. He has to stay with Pulio though because I already have my team filled up." Terry responded. Caxx and Merg reappeared with a toaster and a bathtub in hand.  
  
"Ooohh Slibbbb... Come here and play with us!" Both Caxx and Merg said in unison.  
  
"Oh dear lord! Why does everyone hate me?!" Slib screamed. "Terry! Help me!" Terry was getting angry with the current situation. The Mick and May show was nearing closer and closer and the King was passed out on the ground from sheer pain. And to make things worse, now Caxx and Merg were attempting to kill Slib.  
  
"That's it! Knock it off, everyone!" Terry yelled. Everyone looked over. Merg, with a joint sticking out the side of his mouth, continued filling the bathtub with water. Caxx looked over at Terry for a second then went to plug the toaster in. "Guys! Stop it! You're not going to kill Slib!"  
  
"Yes we are." Merg said. "Go ahead, Caxx."  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you, man!" Caxx exclaimed as he tied the poor Slime monster down into the full bathtub. "Let's have a countdown! Drop the toaster in when I say 'GO!', okay?"  
  
"When do I drop the toaster in?" Merg asked.  
  
"Guys! Seriously! Stop it now!" Terry screamed. Watabou walked closer, this was clearly interesting to him.  
  
"You drop the toaster in when I say 'GO!'" Caxx repeated. Air bubbles were floating to the top of the bathtub from Slib trying to let out his pleas.  
  
"Fuckin' speak up, jackass! When you say what?" Merg asked again.  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Whatever you say..." Merg dropped the toaster into the bathtub.  
  
"I didn't mean... Arrgh! I wanted to countdown, dumbass! You ruined it!" Caxx yelled. "Oh well, look everyone! I'm cool! Wooohoooo! I'm actually cool now!! Hah!" Sparks were flying all over the place. The King had finally gotten up and walked over to Watabou and Terry to see what was going on. This was really cool!  
  
"Wow... This is pretty neat. Don't you think so, Terry?" The King asked.  
  
"Yeah... It really is. Too bad my first ever monster was just killed." Terry commented. Tears were starting to come into his eyes. He couldn't hold his tears in anymore and started bawling like a little baby. "WHHHHHHAAAAAAAA! AHHH MY GOD! SLIB! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!"  
  
"Oh Terry..." The King said sadly, "Come closer to me..." Terry was in the King's arms and the King started humping him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, King?" Watabou asked.  
  
"Oh nothing!" The King looked at his watch. "Oh shit! The Mick and May show is about to start and we're not even at the studio yet! Get your asses in gear!"  
  
"Sniffle Come on Caxx, Merg..." Terry said slowly walking with the King. "Pulio, I'm gonna need to get out another monster to fill up my team..."  
  
"Barfllgh!"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Merg asked.  
  
"Oh dear god, that's Tom." Watabou added in.  
  
"Barfllgh! Terry! Ice, ice, baby! I'll be your third monster!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Yeah whatever, I just need someone to be the third spot. Trust me, I'll have Merg and Caxx kill you if you get on any of our nerves so watch your back!" Terry explained.  
  
"My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun!" Tom sang. Tom DEFINED the word 'stupid.' He just busted into song and dance sometimes and apparently this is a time where he did.  
  
Terry looked over at Watabou. "I told you!" Watabou said. "Don't blame me! I gave you fair warning and yet you didn't leave when I told you to!"  
  
"Whatever," said the King, "We need to get going. So it's me, Terry, Caxx, Merg, Tom, and... Watabou?"  
  
"Hell no! I ain't goin' to that show if I have to be with a bunch of retards like you guys!"  
  
"Suit yourself, little bitch." Caxx said on the way out.  
  
"Anyone wanna hit this quality doobie of mine? Haha... where am I?" Merg said while walking out.  
  
**Uh huh. That was Chapter 2 of The Warped Adventures of Terry. Oh don't worry.. It gets a lot worse. Muhahaha! Read and review! I have a ton of fun writing these!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Warped Adventures of Terry**  
  
**Written by: Luster**  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
"Welcome, one and all to the Mick and May show!" The loudspeaker in the studio boomed. Terry and the gang sat down in the front row. Surprisingly, there weren't many people in the audience that night.  
  
"That... was a close one. We nearly.. missed the show!" The King panted, tired from running to get good seats. The rest of the audience turned and looked at the King.  
  
"If you would," The loudspeaker boomed, "Please remain quiet in the audience while the show is going on. If you feel the need to talk, do so in a whisper and not loud enough so that the entire audience can hear! Thank you!" Terry sighed.  
  
"King... please!" Terry pleaded, "Stop being so loud. I can't believe you just embarassed us all in front of live television." Terry sighed again.  
  
"Once again! Please shut the hell up in the audience!" Boomed the loudspeaker. The audience continued to turn and stare at Terry and the others. "Now! Without further adu, your hosts... Mick and May!" Mick and May walked out onto the stage. The stage was decorated with two recliners. Beside the recliners were two stands with pictures of both Mick and May.  
  
"A bit conceited, aren't they?" Caxx nudged Merg.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone, bitch slut! I'm trying to get high over here!" Merg hissed while rolling his doobie.  
  
Terry looked over at the two as they started fighting. "Guys! Stop! The show is on!"  
  
"Don't make me tell you again you pieces of shit! SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THE GOD DAMN AUDIENCE OR I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU ALL!" The loudspeaker started to shake with the loud frequencies coming from it. Mick and May sat down in their chairs and looked out into the audience.  
  
"Well," Mick started, "I can see this is going to be a good show. Neither you or I have said a word and there is a fight already."  
  
"THROW SOME CHAIRS!" May screamed while holding her chair over her head. She chucked it out into the audience, killing a helpless FairyDrak. Its blood squirted all over the nearby audience members causing them to scream and run out.  
  
"See what you did, dumbass?" Caxx said in a violent whisper towards Merg.  
  
"I didn't do it! If it wasn't for you, I would have..."  
  
"Blarfgh! Guys, fight with me, I'm part of the team now!" Tom looked over and said to the other monsters.  
  
"You stay out of this! We don't even know anything about you, jackass!" Caxx screamed at Tom.  
  
"Wanna hit my doobie?" Merg asked the person sitting beside him. Mick and May looked at each other. This had never happened before and they had no idea what to do. The audience wasn't supposed to start the fights and bloodshed, they were!  
  
"Hey! Audience! Eyes up here!" Mick shouted. The audience took their eyes off of the feud between the three monsters. Terry let out another sigh. The King looked over at him and put his hand on Terry's knee.  
  
"You know I'm always here for you, TerBear. Whenever you need me. Just say so, sweetie." The King tried to comfort Terry. Just then, Terry looked in front of him. A beautiful young girl was sitting directly in front of him. Terry's heart melted inside of him; he was in love.  
  
"Dude, you okay?" Merg asked Terry while poking him.  
  
"Terry?" Caxx waved his paw in front of Terry's face repeatedly.  
  
"To the windowwwww... To the wall! 'Til the sweat drop down my balls!" Tom yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked over at him in disgust. "What?" He asked. "My balls are sexy..." He looked down in shame. He had no balls despite him being a male. Terry, completely transfixed on the girl in front of him, failed to notice that his group was staring at him.  
  
"Ahem. Now, to start the show off, we have prepared..." May began, being interrupted by the screams of Tom singing to himself.  
  
"Skeet, skeet, skeet, skeet, motha' fucka's!" Tom continued to yell. The girl in front of Terry turned around to see what was being so obnoxious behind her. Just then, in a dainty voice, the girl declared she had to go use the "potty." She stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"That was interesting. Now, eyes up here, people! This is the Mick and May show for crying out loud! Not the... Well, I don't know. Screw it. Point is, focus on up here, everyone!" Mick had finally gotten the attention of everyone in the audience... except Terry, of course who was still staring in front of him. But wait! The girl who was in front of him had left! The only person sitting in front of him now was... the girl's brother! Yes, her brother! Terry is in love with her brother!  
  
"Ohh.. He's so... Dreamy... Just look at his sexy brown hair... And that hat.. He's to die for..." Terry said out loud, unknowingly. His monsters looked over at him in question and raised an eyebrow. The King, obviously furious at this, turned to Terry and bitch smacked him across the face.  
  
"You little cheating bastard!" The King stood up and screamed at Terry, "You should rot in hell! I thought you loved me!" Terry shook his head and looked up at the King.  
  
"Huh? What?" Terry asked. He was puzzled. He had completely blanked out due to his undying love to the young boy. The boy looked to be his age, even better for him. Mick and May looked at each other and whispered something. May shook her head while Mick nodded. May shrugged her shoulders and Mick smiled. As they ended their whispers, Mick picked up his chair and May picked up the table with their pictures on it. Both held the furniture over their heads and nodded to each other.  
  
"This is exactly what the show is about, people! Thank you for bringing us up to this point! You there! The little boy in blue! Come up on stage!" Mick shouted. Terry, now standing up, pointed his finger to himself and Mick nodded. Terry, not sure about this whole thing, started walking down the studio aisle and up onto the stage. "Now, what is your name?" Mick asked while holding the microphone up to Terry's mouth. Terry tapped the microphone causing a very loud ring to be heard all throughout the room. Terry looked out into the audience and noticed that someone's head had exploded.  
  
"Um, my name is Terry." He said questionably.  
  
"Terry...?" May asked.  
  
"Um, it's just Terry."  
  
"Just Terry?" Mick asked.  
  
"Yeah. Can my friends come up on stage?" Terry smiled and asked May. May looked over at Mick and he nodded at her. May nodded to Terry and he motioned for his friends to come on stage with him. Caxx was very pleased with the offer and he immediately stood up and ran for the stage, knocking many old people out of his way. Merg was too stoned to even attempt to get up so he pretended like he didn't even hear Terry. Tom stood up and ran for the stage while singing the lyrics to Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal." The King crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"Terry!" He yelled, "I thought we had something together! I guess I was wrong! And to think that I was going to have wild and crazy ass sex with you tonight after the show! Hmph!" The audience looked over at the King in amazement. Here stood the King of GreatTree, admitting to being in love with a child on live television. "Erm, I mean..." He stammered, "What I meant to say was that I was going to bring you back to my castle and fuck you like a wild cow!" The crowd gasped. Someone got up out of their seat and ran for the exit, puking on their way out.  
  
The boy who sat in front of Terry hadn't taken his eyes of of him ever since he had gone up on stage. Terry took notice and smiled at him. The boy smiled back. Terry jumped off stage and ran for the boy. When he got there, he jumped on top of him and started stripping his clothes off. They started making out and going down on each other and... Wait, no, that didn't happen. That was Terry's fantasy. Now back to the real world...  
  
"Okay.. Well, Terry," May said, "Who are your friends here?"  
  
"I LOVE THAT BOY WHO IS SITTING IN FRONT OF ME IN THE AUDIENCE!" Terry yelled. Caxx and Tom looked at each other then back to Terry. "I WANT TO FUCK HIM SO BAD THAT I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER!" The audience was stunned.  
  
"Wow..." Mick and May said in unison. The boy with the sexy brown hair and the hat stood up and walked out of the studio. Terry's face fell and he ran out the nearest exit.  
  
"Serves him right, little deushbag!" The King muttered. Mick and May looked at each other again.  
  
"Well, that's all the time we have on the Mick and May show for tonight. We.. well, didn't really get through much tonight. We did, however, end up getting two new 'characters' to the story if that's what you want to call them. They talked so I guess they are characters in the story... Ahem, I will give them an intro then..." The loudspeaker boomed then fell off the wall, crusing a BigRoost monster who was sitting under it.

New Character Alert!

- **Mick and May**: Mick and May are the hosts of the wildly popular talk show in GreatTree. People come from far and wide to see these two on their show named respectably the 'Mick and May Show'. Mick and May met up when they were younger in the Monster Arena in GreatTree. Both of them were aspiring Master Tamers. These two aren't huge characters in the story, they serve only one purpose: to host the Mick and May Show. Maybe they will make a return later in the story, who knows? "Until then, goodnight!"  
  
**-Back at the shitty Kingdom of GreatTree-**  
  
"Arggh! I can't believe he did that to me!" The King yelled while pacing back and forth. His little ass buddies.. uh, I mean, jester things stood next to him and pretended to care about his problems. "Can you believe he did that to me? All he had to do was tell me he didn't like me like that! Did I ever get through to him? The jesters shrugged. "Is that all you have to say?!" The King grabbed one of the jesters and stuck him in his royal microwave. "Damn! I need a good eating!"  
  
** -At the even shittier Monster Farm-**  
  
Terry sat on the ground crying his eyes out, his monsters by his side. Watabou came running from the Monster Stable.  
  
"Terry! Terry! I just saw the episode of the Mick and May show you guys were on! Wow.. Uh, I didn't know you guys would be so... Out there." He said.  
  
"I know! Wasn't I great! Did the camera get my good side?" Caxx asked posing.  
  
"Shut the hell up, CatFuck." Watabou snarled. "I told you I hated you."  
  
"Blarfgh!" Tom said and smiled a toothy grin. "Yer wanna fuck meh, Watabou?" Terry looked up. Dicky, the Master Monster Tamer, and his wife, Pussy, were standing behind him.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong, little Terry?" Dicky asked. "You know, you really should breed these two monsters you got here... Let's see... A Yeti and a Watabou, what would that make?"  
  
"What the fuck? Are you crazy, you old fool? I ain't going and having sex with that... thing!" Watabou exclaimed. Tom winked at him. "Besides, he's a guy and so am I!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, you're an elemental. You can do whatever the hell you want to do." Dicky added.  
  
"Well I don't WANT to fuck that thing. I was just horny the other day and I needed a quick fuck so I started humping it. That's all. Nothing wrong with that, right Pussy?" Watabou asked. Pussy moaned and started rubbing up on Terry. Terry didn't even respond, he just sat there crying.  
  
"That's too bad, now isn't it, Watabou? I haven't bred any monsters for a while so that's what the two of you will do!" Dicky grabbed Tom and Watabou and dragged them off to the Shrine of Starry Night. Watabou kicked and screamed while Tom pleased himself on the way there, pulling porn out of his fur. Pussy, still standing there with Terry and his two monsters, started humping him. Caxx and Merg looked at each other.  
  
"She must really be desperate!" Merg said.  
  
"That, or she's just a whore!" Caxx exclaimed. Pussy looked up from raping Terry.  
  
"Hey! I'm not free around these parts! I need the money so I don't come cheap! Fuck you all, if you don't have the money, I'm out of here!" Pussy yelled and walked off. She got as far as Pulio and starting smacking his sweet ass and moaning. Just then, the boy and girl from that afternoon walked past Pussy and Pulio and giggled.  
  
"Holy shit! Isn't that that boy that Terry wants to rape?" Caxx nudged Merg and asked.  
  
"Knock it off, dick face! I'm trying to get stoned! Leave me the hell alone!" Merg yelled and walked off to the Monster Stable.  
  
"Hey! You can't just leave Terry when he's like this! I don't want to take care of him! Get your ass back here! God damnit!" Caxx pouted, "Oh well, while Terry is sobbing, I'll go over and try to get him and that kid hooked up. Heh heh.." Caxx flew over in front of the two children passing by. "Hi there! My name is Caxx and I have a friend who wants to fuck you wild!" He said to the boy.  
  
"I'm not even listed as a character so I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to talk in this story." The boy said.  
  
"Well you just did so apparently you're a character." Caxx informed him. "Here, I'll add you to the cast of characters so you can feel important even though I hate doing this. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Cobi, and this is my sister..."  
  
Caxx interrupted Cobi. "I don't give a shit what your sister's name is because she's not important. Besides, I'm sure everyone can guess what her name is anyway. So here you go..."

New Character Alert!  
  
- **Cobi**: Cobi is the same age as Terry. Not much is known about him as he just entered the story in the third chapter. What is known about him is that he has sexy brown hair and a strage hat that makes his head look about two times bigger than what it really is...  
  
"Hey!" Cobi interrupted.  
  
...I said your hair was sexy, isn't that good enough for you? Anyway, Terry has a huge crush on Cobi which has pissed the King of GreatTree off royally (no pun intended). Cobi may be new to the story but he will quickly take on a large role. Terry is hoping for a relationship with him but who knows where that will lead?  
  
"There. You're now an official character of the story!" Caxx smiled.  
  
"Can my sister be a character, too?" Cobi persisted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Cobi's sister asked.  
  
"Oh my fucking god. You just talked." Caxx said dumbfounded. "That means you have to be a character now. We are getting SO sidetracked here! I came over to hook you and my tamer up as boyfriends and now look where we are! I have to make YOU a character too! All because you fuckin' talked! Bitch!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, anyway my name is..." The girl was interrupted mid- sentence.  
  
"Everyone already knows your name already, whore." Caxx snarled.

New Charac... Oh fuck, who cares?  
  
- **Tara**: Tara is a bitch. A stupid ass slutty bitch. No one likes her because she talked when she wasn't supposed to. Tara needs to be killed. Tara serves absolutely no purpose to the story because I won't let her talk anymore than the one line she already said. So fuck off, Tara!  
  
Tara stood next to her brother, eyes wide open. Cobi looked stunned as well.  
  
"There you go, Tara. Be happy you're a character. You got a really shitty intro but it doesn't matter. Now Cobi, will you go out with my tamer, Terry?" Caxx asked impatiently.  
  
"I guess so, he is kind of cute and I am bisexual." Cobi responded openly.  
  
"Um, that's cool. If you're not interested in him I know someone else who would like to fuc... I mean, meet you. He's the King of GreatTree!"  
  
"Um, yeah, no thanks. He's too old and fat for me." Cobi said. Just then, the King came running up the stairs into the Monster Farm.  
  
"-Panting- Ugh.. Terry... Whew.. I'm glad I... Found you here..." The King stammered. Terry looked up from crying and looked over at the King. "Oh you look awful, Terry!"  
  
"Hey! Hands off him, asswipe! Terry HAS a boyfriend!" Caxx yelled at the King.  
  
"EXCUSE ME? Did you just say... Terry has a BOYFRIEND?" The King boomed.  
  
"Yeah, what did you just say?" Terry asked, looking over at Cobi. Cobi smiled. The King stomped over to Cobi.  
  
"You're that kid from the Mick and May show earlier, aren't you?!"  
  
Cobi slinked down. "I..I..uhh.." He stammered.  
  
"I'm gonna bust you so hard, you're dick will fly into my mouth!" The King yelled.  
  
Cobi stood up. "Wait. What?" As he questioned what the King had just said, several police men ran up the stairs into the Monster Farm. Pulio and Pussy looked up from their hot, kinky sex to check out what was happening.  
  
"HALT!" The police squad yelled. "We got word from the Mick and May show that there was a pedophile on the loose somewhere in GreatTree!" Pussy looked up, gathered her clothes, and ran off, her saggy boobs flapping in the wind. Everyone on the Monster Farm pointed at the King and the police carried him off.  
  
"I'll get you, boy from the Mick and May show! I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog, too!"  
  
**So, that was Chapter 3 of the Warped Adventures of Terry. Is there a relationship between Terry and Cobi? What happened between Watabou and Tom? What are the police doing to the King? Everything will be revealed plus more in Chapter 4... Oh my god, this story is turning out to be a drama. SHOOT ME. I'll try not to make Chapter 4 seem so angst-y.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Warped Adventures of Terry**  
  
**Written by: Luster  
**  
**Chapter 4**  
  
After the previous day's escapades, the gang decided that they all needed a well deserved break. The King of GreatTree had finally been thrown in prison for attempting to molest children so he was no longer around. Of course, this did not bother Terry whatsoever. In fact, it didn't really bother anyone. And what ever happened to Milayou and Warubou? Oh nevermind, everyone probably forgot about them anyway. Oh shit! Warubou isn't listed as a character. I'm such a dumbass.  
  
New Character Alert!  
  
- **Warubou**: Warubou is an elemental thing like Watabou. He took Milayou from her house and took her to the Kingdom of GreatTree, yet they haven't been heard of since. Where the hell are they anyway?  
  
"Ohhh! Warubou! Oh god! Do it harder! Harder, I said! Ohh yes! Stick it in me! Fuck me like a wild pig! Ahh! Yes! Yes! YES!"  
  
"Damn, woman! Shut the fuck up!" Warubou yelled. Milayou's moans could be heard across the entire kingdom. Milayou looked at Warubou.  
  
"You know, honey, we've been going at it for... what, 3 days now? Don't you think I should be pregnant by now?" Milayou asked concerned. Warubou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Damn woman." He muttered. Just then, voices could be heard coming closer to Milayou and Warubou. "Oh shit! That must be..." Dicky, the Master Monster Tamer, opened the door to that little room where he breeds monsters. He was holding the struggling Watabou with both hands while Tom the Yeti obediantly followed, waiting to have wild sex with the little blue elemental monster thing. Both Milayou and Warubou shielded their eyes from the intense light shining in on them. They hadn't seen the light for nearly 4 days now. Dicky looked surprised.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Dicky started, but was quickly interrupted by an angry Watabou.  
  
"Hah!" Watabou laughed, "I was starting to wonder where you two went. You little fucker... Seriously, what business do you have having sex with a human?" Warubou looked up with an unhappy appearance on his face. "If you wanted to have sex, you should of came to me. I will gladly let you have sex with... this thing." He pushed Tom forward.  
  
"Blarfgh!" Tom responded. Watabou gave him a sharp glance. Tom looked away quickly then back up to Watabou. "I thought we were gonna... you know, get down wit' our bad 'selves?" Tom appeared confused. He wasn't really confused, though, just stupid.  
  
"And Milayou! I'm surprised at you!" Dicky firmly placed a hand on her nude shoulder. "I thought you and I were gonna have wild and crazy pig sex?" He started to check her out but then made a disfigured face. "Oh, nevermind. That's why we decided not to have sex. You're a fucking ugly ass bitch!" Milayou got up quickly, her boobs flapping all over the place.  
  
"Well I never!" She yelled and ran out the room. Warubou quickly followed after her. Dicky looked down at an anxious Tom and disgruntled Watabou.  
  
"Looks like the room is open for you two. Go ahead, you won't be bothered until you two are done making babies."  
  
"What the fuck?! We're not going to produce any eggs! We're both guys, you dumbass!" Watabou exclaimed. "Besides, even if we were to have kids, they would be so fuckin' stupid that I would personally hire a hitman to kill them because they would be a disgrace to the entire universe!"  
  
"Wow, harsh." Tom said. "But it's okay because they won't be... BLARFGH! ...stupid at all. I happen to think that... ICE ICE BABY! ... both you and I are very... GET IT ON THE FLOOR, GET GET GET IT ON THE FLOOR! ... intelligent." Watabou stared at him and shook his head.  
  
"There is no way I'm having sex with him." Watabou said.  
  
"That's too bad for you, Watabou. You were the one who started humping him in the first place. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have even joined Terry's team of monsters and you wouldn't be here being forced to mate with him so shut the fuck up and get in that room!" Dicky yelled. He then pushed the two monsters into the dark, damp room and shut the door. "See you two in a couple of days! Make me proud!"  
  
"Oh great," Watabou said, "We get sloppy seconds from the two fuckheads who were before us." The room they were in was so small and crowded that they barely move. To add to the inhumancy, you couldn't see an inch in front of your own face. "Oh fuck this!"  
  
"Blargh!" Tom responded.  
  
** -Back at the Monster Arena-**  
  
Terry and Cobi were sitting at a nearby table talking. The two of them had been there for the past few hours after the King had been taken away. Neither of them were attempting to create a conversation because they thought they would end up embarassing themselves. The two were not very comfortable around each other just yet. Terry opened his mouth to talk. Just as he did, Cobi leaned over to him and passionately kissed him. Terry's eyes widened to their extent.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Cobi said sheepishly. His face turned a bright red. Many thoughts were racing through Terry's head after that kiss.  
  
_"Man, I wouldn't mind going down on him. He's so hot!"_ Terry thought. "I wouldn't mind stripping him down and diving right down for his sexy..." Cobi let out a surprised cough. Terry wasn't thinking anymore. He was talking out loud. "Oh dear lord, I'm such a dumbass. He just heard what I was thinking... Maybe he's psychic! Cool!" Cobi let out another surprised cough.  
  
"I can still hear you." Cobi said. There was an awkward silence. "And I'm glad you were talking out loud. I want to have hot, passionate sex with you all night long, Terry!" Terry looked up with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
** -In GreatTree's dungeon-**  
  
The King was nervously pacing back and forth.  
  
"Damnit! How could I let this happen? I'm the fucking king of GreatTree and I'm in prison!" He yelled.  
  
"Shut the hell up, asswipe!" Another prisoner yelled.  
  
"I'm gonna beat your ass when we get out of here!" Another prisoner yelled at the King.  
  
"I'm gonna lock you in a closet and rape you!" More yells were heard. The King paced back and forth one last time and sat on his bunk. The prison was dark and dingy and there were rats and bugs crawling around his feet.  
  
"I've got to get out of here. There's no question. But how?" The King looked around his cell for any items that could help him escape. Placed around the cell was a sledgehammer, a machete, a crowbar, iron cutters, and a pink dildo. _"Hmm,"_ The King thought, _"How conveinent..."_ He picked up the dildo and pulled down his pants. _"Oh wait, I'm trying to escape, not pleasure myself. That's why I have Terry."_ The King pulled his pants back up and started smacking the iron bars of his cell with the dildo. It obviously wasn't working. The King was obviously very, very fucked up in the head. He sat back down on his bunk and thought for a while longer.  
  
** -In the King's royal bedroom-**  
  
Terry and Cobi were sitting on the edge of the King's bed. Terry looked around the room.  
  
"Wow, the King was right. His room DOES look really nice!"  
  
"Yeah, but why is there a picture of you on his bedstand?" Cobi asked. Terry looked at him then at the bedstand. There was, in fact, a picture of Terry in a golden picture frame. Terry picked the picture up and threw it under the King's bed.  
  
"Out of sight, out of mind." Terry said. The two of them leaned over to each other and started making out. "Wait, Cobi! We need protection before we do this!"  
  
"Hm, you're probably right. Court jesters!" Cobi yelled for the King's servants. Terry looked at him.  
  
"No, no, no! Not that kind of protection. Besides, they would probably videotape it anyway and we don't want that put up all over the internet!" They stopped to think about what Terry had just said. "No, we don't want that to happen. But anyway, here, put this condom on." Terry handed Cobi a bright yellow condom. He opened it and sniffed it.  
  
"Mm, banana!" He exclaimed. Terry smiled. Cobi put it on and started stripping Terry of all his clothes. Terry let out an excited moan. In just a few seconds, both of them were completely naked, lying next to each other on the King's bed.  
  
"Do you think this is wrong, honey?" Terry asked his partner. Cobi looked into his eyes.  
  
"No way, sexy." He said. Terry stood up and Cobi got on his knees ready to start. Cobi looked at Terry's.. erm, reproductive parts. Yes, I said "parts."  
  
"Erm, is there something wrong, Cobi?" Cobi looked up at Terry with huge eyes.  
  
"Terry.. You.. uhh.." He stammered. Terry looked confused.  
  
"What's the matter, snookums?"  
  
"Terry... you have both a penis AND a vagina." Cobi said calmly. Terry turned his face away to hide his embarassment.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I should of told you sooner..." Just then, two voices were heard coming towards the King's bedroom.  
  
"God damnit! I'm sorry he called you an ugly ass bitch but don't be mad at me!" One voice yelled.  
  
"ARGH! Don't even bring that up, you stupid little elemental!" The other voice screamed. Terry and Cobi looked at each other. Cobi had no idea who the two voices belonged to but Terry had an idea.  
  
"Quick! We gotta get out of here!" Terry whispered to Cobi. Cobi got up from his knees and looked around.  
  
"Where's my clothes?"  
  
"Ah, I don't know!" The two ran and climbed under the King's covers, hoping the voices wouldn't come into the room. To his luck, the King's door opened. In walked Warubou and Milayou, ready to try to have a baby again.  
  
"I can't believe you're not pregnant yet, bitch! I can't be wasting all my life fucking you and trying to have little Milabous!" Warubou said.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fuckin' fault! You're probably sterile for all we know!" Milayou shouted back at him.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get this over with." The two climbed up on the bed, completely missing both Terry and Cobi. Warubou started undressing Milayou. She started with her usual loud, annoying moaning.  
  
"Ohhh Warubou! Ohh yes! Oh harder!! Ohh baby, yes!" She screamed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! I haven't even touched you yet!" He shouted. Terry and Cobi listened and started chuckling to themselves.  
  
"Oh Warubou! I know but I just like thinking about you!" Warubou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Think all you want but that won't impregnate you!" He exclaimed. The two of them started to get jiggy with it. Milayou started moaning again.  
  
"Warubou! Oh harder! Ooh yes, right there! Shove that bad boy in me! Mmm hmm! Ahh yes!! Ohh ahh... hey, whose are those?" Milayou stopped her moaning and got up. She noticed Terry's shirt sleeve peeking out from under the bed. "Those look a lot like Terry's clothes..."  
  
"Ah fuck, who cares, woman? Don't you want a baby?" Milayou nodded. "Then shut the hell up and hump me!" Milayou obeyed him but her mind wasn't into sex anymore. But she pretended to moan! That's all that counts!  
  
"Ohhh... umm... Warubou.. ohh yes.. uh.. right there.. uh huh.. sure.." She said. Warubou stopped.  
  
"Damnit!" He yelled. "Something's stuck on my foot!" He got up and found Cobi's pants stuck onto his foot. "Whose are these?" Milayou and Warubou looked at each other. They got up from the bed in unison and walked around the room, completely naked. Milayou's boobs were flapping all over the place as she walked. They even made a distinct noise... flap shoo! flap shoo! flap shoo! Warubou looked over at her, grabbed some duct tape, and taped her boobs to her stomach. "That should shut you up!" He walked around the bed and noticed a toe was sticking out from the top of the bed spread. He motioned for Milayou to come over to him. She went and the two of them quickly pulled the bed spread off the bed revealing a naked Terry and Cobi! All four of them gasped.  
  
"Oh my god!" Milayou screamed.  
  
"What the fuck?" Warubou shouted.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Cobi yelped.  
  
"Ewww! You're my sister and we're both naked in front of each other!" Terry yelled. The four of them slowly backed away from each other. Milayou, of course, walked ahead and went up to Terry.  
  
"Hey baby, I haven't seen you in a few days. How about we celebrate meeting back up with each other?" She winked at him. Terry pushed her away.  
  
"Ack! You're my sister, Milayou! What is your problem?!" He screamed. He grabbed Cobi's hand and the two of them ran out of the room naked. Warubou and Milayou looked at each then back at the boy's clothes lying scattered on the floor. Terry and Cobi ran back in for a split second, retrieved their clothes, then ran back out without saying a word.  
  
** -Back at the Starry Shrine-**  
  
Watabou and Tom sat next to each other in the cramped, smelly confinements of the Starry Shrine. The room smelled of other monster's reproductive juices. Watabou had been feeling uneasy for the past few hours and could barely take it any longer. Tom rubbed his back but Watabou pushed him away. He ended up puking all over himself and Tom. That, in turn, made Tom puke on himself and Watabou. The two of them continued to puke on each other for the next few hours. Hey, speaking of monsters, where did Caxx and Merg go?  
  
** -In the Monster Stable-**  
  
Caxx, Merg, Tara, and a crowd of other monsters were sitting in the first room of the Monster Stable smoking crack. Merg had brought his supply with him after Terry threw them into the Stable while he went to hang out with Cobi. The room smelled of freshly burnt drugs and about everyone in the room was stoned... except for Tara.  
  
"Ah, this is the life, don't you think so, Caxx?" Merg nudged his monster pal. Caxx nodded back at him. "What about you, Tara? You want a hit off this doobie?" He asked the girl.  
  
"Um, no thanks. I don't smoke." Tara responded. The two monsters looked at each other.  
  
"Neither do I but I'm doing it anyway." Caxx said to her.  
  
"Damn, you're barely even a character, live a little. If I were you and had a shitty little part, I'd be making the best of it just so I could have a bigger one!" Merg laughed. Tara let out a dainty smile.  
  
"I, uh, I have to go use the potty." She ran out of the Monster Stable, leaving her new found drug buddies.  
  
"Heh, I hope he don't get busted!" Merg laughed more.  
  
** -Back in the GreatTree dungeon-**  
  
Moments passed without a word being said. "This is all Cobi's fault." The King eventually said to himself. "What am I doing in here? The only thing getting done is me rotting to death. I won't stand for it." The King stood up. The other prisoners looked over at him.  
  
"What the fuck you doin', little bastard?" A prisoner yelled over to him. The King closed his eyes for a second then opened them quickly revealing a blood red shade. The prisoner gasped and ran over to his own bunk.  
  
"Yes. Today is the day that I get my revenge on that little bitch, Cobi!" The King said. "He stole my man from me!" The King ripped off his shirt and a rock hard torso and abs stood out. A nearby prisoner cat called. The King's eyes darted to where the call had come from. He walked over to the iron bars of his cell and, making it look incredibly easy, bended them around so he could walk out. He headed over to the prisoner. "YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME?" The King boomed. The prisoner, with wide eyes, shook his head nervously. "THEN WHY DID YOU WHISTLE? ARE YOU INTERESTED IN WHAT YOU SEE?" The prisoner looked up at him.  
  
"I.. I.. uhh.. no?" He said nervously. The King's eyes widened even more, revealing even more blood red. His eyes seemed to twirl like a vortex.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR KING?" He boomed again. The rest of the prisoners in the dungeon had to cover their ears. The prisoner gulped loudly.  
  
"I.. what do you want me to say?" Even more nervous than ever.  
  
"WOULD YOU BE MORE INTERESTED IF YOU KNEW THAT I WAS LORD ZOMA? MUHAHAHAHAHA...-cough!-...ERM, MUHAHAHAHAHAA!" The King.. or, Zoma laughed maniacly. The prisoners gasped. "I'LL LET YOU LIVE TODAY BUT DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE SO LUCKY NEXT TIME! AAHAHAHAHA!" And with that, Zoma escaped the dungeon, ready to seek revenge on Cobi.  
  
**So? What do you think? That was Chapter 4 and it opened up a ton of new possibilities for the characters. Where are Terry and Cobi going and are they ever going to get some time alone? What about Milayou and Warubou? We know where they are but.. they want a baby? And what about Watabou and Tom? How much longer can the two of them last being cooped up together? And possibly the biggest thing that's happened so far... The King! He turned out to be Lord Zoma! Who would of thought? Don't miss Chapter 5 when it comes out, I had so much fun with this one that I'm sure Chapter 5 won't take very long to surface. Thanks! :)**


End file.
